


Island Corps - Attack On Titan

by Timekeeper_Fandom



Series: Island Corps - AOT Y/N Interactive Story [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Chaos, Character Death, Character Development, Crack, Death, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exploration, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Garrison Regiment, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Island Corps, LGBTQ, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Military Police, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Oirginal Non-Binary Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Partners to Lovers, Past Character Death, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recovery, Scout Regiment, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekeeper_Fandom/pseuds/Timekeeper_Fandom
Summary: You are (Y/N) (L/N), a basic trainee who lost their family in Shiganshina, you plan to join the Scouts to get vengeance against the titans that took everything. However, due to your amazing capabilities (and less than ideal record), have been placed as Commander of the Island Corps, a fusion of all 3 previous regiments; made to reclaim territory for new walls. Now the leader of a disorganized and brand-new unit, You have to get your captains together before your first expedition outside the walls! Good luck Commander! With all of the cadets looking at joining, you'll definitely need it. Also, try not to fall in love while your at it!A Gender-Neutral Y/N fic based on Territory Recovery Mode from Attack On Titan 2: Final Battle! Includes OC's for spice and drama.EDIT 1/23 - I have decided to make this Reader X Canon with characters from the military, such as Erwin and Levi. It may change later on by adding others, and maybe even people like Christian, Fynn, Mellie, Jonas, and Kai!
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Moblit Berner/Reader
Series: Island Corps - AOT Y/N Interactive Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099166
Kudos: 8





	1. Formation Of The Island Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day was all fine and dandy. Ignore the stares, breeze through training, and forget the fact that all of the Regiment Commanders are here- wait what? Why do they all want to meet with you?!

The sun that peeked over Wall Rose, gleaming through cracked windows, sent energy coursing through your body.

A new day, a new sun.

More Training, and more Practice.

Who were you?

A Shiganshina Refugee, hiding in the outskirts of Wall Rose, (Y/N) (L/N). A Young Teen that barely managed to scrape by through begging and some-small time theft (You were never caught, but there were a few close calls. Consider it agility training.). You didn't care honestly if it meant you survived another day. You had a goal, and you were gonna see it through. No matter what.

You refused to be like a farmer, stuck every day doing the same mundane job of picking crops and tilling fields. Not after what you saw, and what those titans took from you. You were going to get even, in honor of your home, your family, and anyone else that had been lost in Shiganshina.

You'd spent your refugee days punching flour bags behind the bakery, kicking the air in open fields, practicing your balance by walking across assorted boards lying on empty barrels in the streets, and doing your damned hardest to train to join the Scout Regiment.

The Scouts would always go outside the walls and attempt to reclaim them. Each day, they came back, and you could see each time, that there were fewer and fewer jackets with the blue and white wings that signaled freedom. Each time, the Commander, Erwin Smith, would look down, his eyes tracing the stones that formed the pathway leading through the walls. You always felt rage boil up inside of you as the outraged cries and curses from other onlookers filled your ears, coming from each and every direction.

_They are trying their best! Have YOU ever seen, let alone fight a titan before?!_

That thought always screamed in your head as the angry curses and swears circled around you, all focused on the tired Scout Commander.

_I'm going to become a Scout. I'm going to be the one to kill the Armored and Colossal Titan. If it's the last thing I do._

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

3 years of training.

3 more years of practice.

You had no clue how long you had been practicing for. You had been learning to fight ever since you managed to escape the church inside of Wall Rose. That, including the 3 years of "actual" training, means you were easily one of the top students in your division. You could feel people eye you as you walked to-and-from training bases. They murmured rumors as you sat alone in the Mess Hall, munching on some of the more decent food you have had in your lifetime. They all shivered in fear when their name was called as your sparring partner, and you could hear the light hisses in relief and in sympathy for the unlucky idiot that was picked. You could feel the glances at you during lectures when you answered the questions correctly, sometimes with even more details than needed.

It was kind of unnerving. The countless eyes always looking at you. You, however, always had to shake it off. If you were going to achieve your goal, you needed to ignore it and focus on kicking ass.

You were the top in your division, the world at your fingertips. You could live your life as a corrupted Military Police, or join the cowardly Garrison Regiment.

You were set on joining the adventurous Scouting Legion.

That changed during one of your lectures today.

"(Y/N) (L/N), your presence has been requested." A Soldier, MP, ordered as they quickly entered the classroom. "Urgently." The whole class erupted into rumors and mutters, all eyes stuck to you. Shivers went down your spine as you stumbled out of your seat, awkwardly following the MP out of the lecture hall and outside into the training grounds. 

"So...." You muttered, awkwardly rubbing your arms. The plans you had for bravely standing out and making yourself know dying around 5 seconds ago. "Wh-What do you need from me, exactly?"

"A meeting with Commander Erwin of the Scouting Corps." The MP stated bluntly, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. You felt a tad bit of irritation, yet you weren't surprised. The Military Police were known for being overall corrupt and lazy. Something you loathed about the whole inner guards. However, you felt your heart leap when he mentioned Commander Erwin. Why would the Scout Commander want to see you? Would you be offered a job as a Scout? You muttered a quick prayer as you crossed the dirt path, following the MP's heels.

"Commander, (Y/N) (L/N)." The MP introduced you as he opened the door to one of the smaller wooden halls, across the grounds, leading into a small meeting room. The Scout Commander nodded, sitting at the end of a semi-long table, looking at a stack of papers in front of him. Your eyes widened as you began to recognize that there were others in the room as well. Three other men. That made four people in the room with you. Four VERY important people, which made your head spin.

_Erwin Smith, The Commander of The Scouting Legion._

_Nile Dok, The Commander of The Military Police._

_Dot Pixis, The Commander of The Garrison Regiment._

_Darius Zackly, The General Of All Three Regiments._

What the hell did you do to grab the attention of the _entire_ army?! You didn't mean to brag, but you knew you were good, but _this_ good? You felt a whole bundle of emotions explode and swirl around your chest and gut, anxiety filling your bones as you gave a polite wave, trying not to panic.

"Greetings (Y/N). I assume you know who each of us is?" Nile's voice cut through the tense silence, his cold eyes glazing over you.

"Yes, Commander Dok." Your voice replied, shaking slightly from the weight of the situation. "W-Why was I called in here...?"

"Have a seat, and then we can discuss the reasons why," Darius stated, looking over a plain, manilla file. Papers were filled within the inside, held by paperclips and staples. You nodded, sitting at the end of the table quickly, nails digging into your palms from the stress of it. "Now then, Erwin, shall you start?"

"Understood. Now then, (L/N)," The blonde began, shuffling through some of the papers on the table, pulling out a few after a second or two. "You're a refugee from Shiganshina, correct?"

"Yes, Commander Smith." You replied, nodding.

"It says you had no available family to take you in, and no records of any Foster System interactions."

You stayed silent, immediately feeling your gut drop.

"It also is apparent that after Shiganshina, your records disappear until you join the Cadet Corps. Care to explain this?"

"I..." Your voice died in your throat. You just stared down, looking at the table and your hands, which were shaking wildly.

"You were on the streets, weren't you?" Dot's voice cut the silence again, taking a swig of his flask. "Barely scraping by, maybe even stealing to get a decent meal."

You meekly nodded, barely noticeable.

"But being a street kid, you have street smarts, and you sure do know how to fight. Number 1 in your division." Dot's eyes locked with yours. His eyes were calm, even amused at the whole situation. "Kid, likely one-third of the Garrison was on the streets at one point. We all have our demons, and yours happens to be theft. Doesn't change the fact your one of the best soldiers we've seen in a while."

You didn't know what to say. Your chest was a mix of emotions you didn't even know how to describe.

"Anyways," Nile huffed, crossing his arms and looking at Erwin, giving a curt nod before turning to you. "What we have come to discuss is a way we could use your expertise for the benefit of humanity."

"W-What do you mean...?" You muttered curiously, bravery slowly returning to you.

"You see, with the fall of Wall Maria, and the constantly growing community that is still alive, we're beginning to run out of space for everyone," Darius explained, pulling out some charts and papers that were hidden away. "We need to expand. We need to make more walls and districts and to do that, we need a new Regiment to reclaim the territory."

Your eyes widened, mind racing with the problems of the whole scenario. The possible solutions that hit your mind made you shiver, questioning your morality as you looked down again.

"Now, what does this have to do with you, exactly?" Erwin continued, pulling out some official-looking documents. "We want you to become Commander of the Island Corps. You will have three Squads under you, each run by a Captian from each of the three Regiments. Your goal is to reclaim and gain new territory for walls to be made."

You froze, eyes going wide and jaw-dropping. Your head glanced up, looking over at the Scout Commander, mind blown.

"M-Me?! Wha-I... I don't-" You stuttered, rubbing your eyes as you questioned if this was a dream or not.

"You do not have to take the job. You can stay in the Cadet Corps, and later join whatever regiment you please." Erwin added, noticing your panic.

You nodded, still trying to weigh your options. You could join the Scouts, work under Erwin, and hopefully find the Colossal and Armored Titans and get revenge.

Or, you become Commander of the Island Corps. You explore farther than the Scouts would, create new walls, and have a higher chance of finding those damned titans.

Plus: More money!

It was a no-brainer.

"...Okay. I'll do it." Your voice didn't waver, bravery returning to you as your eyes locked with the Scout Commanders. "I'll take the job."

"Alright then. Welcome to the Island Corps." Erwin gave a soft smile, handing you the papers to fill out. 

"I think that they'll be a great leader." Dot smirked, taking another swig of his flask. 

"I just hope they don't kill themselves," Nile muttered, shaking his head. 

"That's enough." Darius sighed, rubbing his temples. "They know what they are doing, Nile. Drop it."

You kept silent, signing your signature under the contract, hope filling your entire being.

This would be fun.

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

You shivered as you followed Darius into the Plaza, walls, and buildings under construction. A makeshift platform had been made at the center of the square, followed by a large crowd of cadets. All were murmuring rumors and whispers with each other, reminding you of your old classmates. The General climbed up the platform, while you stayed behind, hidden next to the side of the stage. The whispers began to die down as people began to notice him heading towards the center stage.

"Attention!" Darius's voice cut through the disorganized crowd of cadets, none of whom you recognized. Most likely from a different division than you. The whispers stopped, everyone's heads turning to face the General. "You are all cadets who have agreed to join the new regiment, is that true?"

The crowd erupted into a "Yes, sir!", saluting with honor.

"Great! Now, we have officially found you a Commander, meaning that your time as Cadets is over! You will officially be Island Corps starting today!"

The crowd erupted into a mix of cheers and joy, excited for a new adventure.

"Everyone, meet Commander (Y/N) (L/N), the Island Corps leader!" Darius turned to you, as you climbed up onto the stage, feeling eyes constantly burn into your skin. The crowd erupted into cheers, clapping, and honestly excited to work with you. You felt like a celebrity. 

"Now, along with Commander (L/N), we have selected Squad Captains, three, one from each regiment." Darius began to explain, and you watched as three other soldiers broke away from the crowd and began to climb up onto the stage.

"Fynn Mortiz of the Garrison Regiment! He shall be Captain of Construction and Planning!" A light brunette with short, curly hair, thin frame yet semi-tall male, climbed onto the stage, tan and freckled skin. Bright grey eyes beamed at the crowd, giving a soft smile to you. He wore a loose and dull cyan shirt, with an emerald necklace. His jacket had green patches hastily stitched onto his elbows. Fingerless gloves covered his hands, the same color as his boots.

"Mellie Hann of the Scouting Legion! She will be the Captain of Titan Research!" A short, yet energetic female climbed up. Caramel skin and red hair, tied in a short ponytail, with green eyes beaming at the crowd. Giving an energetic smile, she waved at the crowd, excited for her new career. She wore a short, purple tank top, which slightly exposed her stomach. Her white jeans were bunched up at her knees, where her boots connected with her pants. Armbands that covered her arms peeked out from her sleeves, covering part of her palms and hand.

"Lastly, Christian Winters of the Military Police! They will be Captain of Scouting And Exploration!" A tall, yet tired form climbed on the stage. Silver hair shimmered in the sun, loosely tied in a ponytail, and tired, almost lifeless cyan eyes glanced over you. You could barely see their bags through their messy bangs, which covered most of their face. A cyan scarf was tied around his neck, loosely hanging in the breeze. It covered his black bodysuit, which covered his arms, hands, neck, and chest. A plain silver flask was attached to his hip, and you could tell it was likely half-empty.

"Now then! Remember your goals! You are here to reclaim land for your families and friends! You are here to stop the crisis of land!" Darius's voice cut through the crowd, while you watched your Captains stand next to you. Fynn looked calm, yet happy with what was going on. Being apart of the Garrison, he never saw much action. Being put into the Island Corps would be a new adventure for him. Mellie looked excited, and couldn't wait for what would happen. As a part of the scouts, the danger was around every corner. It was the same thing, the same job, but just under a different name. Christian looked tired, and not very enthusiastic. You knew why. They were Military Police, meaning they chose the easy way of life and wanted to be safe. Not this. 

"Remember your dreams! Your family! Everything you fight for!"

The soldiers cheered, saluting valiantly with excitement and cheer.

You felt a surge of hope as you are your new captains saluted, a smile forming on your face.

This would be fun.

**\------------------------------------------**

Hello! My name is Timekeeper_Lore! Call me Lore! I'm the author of Island Corps, and you have just read the pilot chapter for it! Please leave your opinion on what you think about it! I know it's rushed, but that's because I wanted to get this out after I heard that "7 Minutes" for Eren was removed or deleted, and I wanted to help make people happy! As for you making it to the end, I now need your help!

I'm questioning if I should turn this into a Reader X Canon story, along with a Reader X OC (That means Fynn, Mellie, Christian, and others!), and I want your opinion! I would seriously appreciate it if you would comment on your opinion!

Also, please check out my Instagram, FandomLoreArt, for the official art for Fynn, Mellie, Christian, and other characters from my stories!

Thank you for reading! Expect more chaos soon!


	2. History Of The Captians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you are tired, but on your first day as Commander of Island Corps, you should get to know your captains! They're the ones who will end up being the most valuable to you!

You felt yourself sigh as you collapsed into your office chair, body sore from the constant running and walking around camp you had to do. With a new Regiment being built, lots of things had to be replaced and rebuilt. Your "Headquarters" was an old farm stronghold on the edge of the Trost District (Plans have been made to move to Shiganshina when reclaimed) that had been foreclosed on by the government. Walls were in ruin, buildings were on the verge of collapsing, and honestly, anything would have been better than this. Still, the government was always cheap when it came to outside expeditions, and scout activity in general. The Island Corps, in your opinion, seemed like a copy of the Scouts themselves. Pulling the bottom drawer open, you had thankfully listened to Commander Pyxis's advice and made a booze stash, filling your bottom left desk drawer with assorted bottles of wine and alcohol that you had gotten on sale at the shops. Grabbing a random bottle, some week-old whiskey, you took a large swig before realizing that someone had left paperwork for you.

Just fucking peachy. More work to tire out your mind.

_Remember why you took this job..._ You thought, letting out a groan of annoyance as you slouched back in your chair further.

Resisting the urge to just leave them there (your patience was seriously nearing its breaking point) you (unfortunately) put your drink back in the drawer and grabbed the stack of assorted papers that lay on your desk. Glancing over, you noticed a small message scribbled onto the corner of the documents.

_Hello Commander! Erwin wanted me to give this to you. He says that captains are one of the best assets you have and that you should know about them! He requested the personnel files from each of the regiments, so feel free to read up! He also says you should try to meet up with them, and see how well they do._

_\- Nifa_

You recalled that Nifa was a Scout, but not much about her entirely. She works under the Section Commander but apparently had been tasked with helping the Island Corps get everything set up. You shifted through the documents, giving a quick glance over each of the stacks. The names of your captains were plastered in the heading, their faces from the Introduction Ceremony flashing through memory.

Might as well start researching. You picked up a stack and read the name.

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

_Fynn River Mortiz. Garrison Regiment, Construction Captain._

_Age: 23_

_Gender: Male (He/Him/They Pronouns)_

_Birthday: May 15th, Taurus Zodiac_

_Personality: Calm, Quiet, Friendly_

_Affiliations: Mortiz Family, Garrison Regiment_

_Occupation: Garrison Soldier_

_Cadet Rank: 102nd Cadet Corps, 19th_

_Weapon Proficiency: ODM Gear and Canons_

_Known Flaws: Too laid back, hardly any stressors for him, Not Much Physical Strength_

_Skills: Mathematics, Construction, Agile with ODM Gear, ~~tall~~_

_Family: Father (William Mortiz, 56, Deceased Via Stroke), Mother (Andrea Mortiz, 54, Alive), Sister (Rachel Mortiz, 14, Alive)_

_Allies: None. N ~~o one liked him due to his demeanor.~~_

_Summary From Peers: Fynn is a quiet and calm person, usually found in the plaza communicating rumors with soldiers. He can be a bit too laid back at times, often accepting things with a way-too calm demeanor. However, his brilliance with Mathematics and Construction was what got him noticed by the higher-ups. ~~his pranks are the worst!~~_

_History: Raised in Wall Sina, Fynn hails from a life of riches and aristocracy. Wanting to seem important in his world, he joined the Garrison to help protect others. Ranked 19th in his class, he had occasionally begun to train to hopefully join the MP and personally protect his family. However, when Wall Maria fell, he threw himself into Garrison's work, determined to help protect humanity. This strange drive, along with his familial connections, and his brilliance with mathematics and construction, was what allowed him to join the Island Corps. His drive has since disappeared, but he is still quite useful as the construction squad captain._

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

_Mellie Jane Hann, Scouting Legion, Titan Research Captain_

_Age: 27_

_Gender: Female (Sher/Her Pronouns)_

_Birthday: February 2nd, Aquaris Zodiac_

_Personality: Eccentric, Brave, Smart_

_Affiliations: Hann Family, Scouting Legion, Fourth Squad_

_Occupation: Scout, Titan Research Assistant_

_Cadet Rank: 101st Cadet Corps, 8th_

_Weapon Proficiency: Firebombs and Net Guns_

_Known Flaws: Too Brave, Headstrong, ~~short~~_

_Skills: Smart, Innovative, All-Rounder with ODM Gear_

_Family: Mother (Ingrid Hann, 57, Alive), Step-Mother (Hannah Bells, 60, Alive), Step-Brother (Micheal Bells, 30, MIA In The Scouting Legion)_

_Allies: Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner_

_Summary From Peers: Mellie is a bright and energetic spitfire, always charging ahead and making sure that in every mission, they capture at least one titan. Her fondness of Titan Research has made her close friends with Hange Zoë, Captain of the Scouting Legion's Fourth Squad. While not as attached as said captain, their curiosity for titans has made them a valuable asset for research. ~~Oh god, it's another Hange. Good luck to whoever has to boss them around.~~_

_History: Raised in Wall Rose, they were adopted as a baby by Ingrid Hann and Hannah Bells, and raised as best as they could. When Wall Maria fell, she made a vow to help end the titan nuisance, along with her step-brother. Ranked 8th in her Cadet Corps, she neglected to join the Military Police and joined the Scout Regiment, and became an advisor to the regiment. With a surprising intellect, she has assisted with numerous ways to improve ODM gear and strategies themselves. Her breakthroughs, however, consisted of Titans, as they have learned numerous things about Titans themselves, with the primary assistance of Hange Zoë. Sadly, her step-brother has marked MIA during the 54th Expedition Outside the Walls and has yet to be found, yet Mellie holds on that he could still be alive. It was originally planned to be Hange that would join the Island Corps, but their experience in the Scouts was needed, therefore causing Mellie to be sent instead._

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

_Christian Winters, Military Police, Scouting Captian_

_Gender: Ambiguous (They/Them Pronouns)_

_Birthday: April 10th, Aires Zodiac_

_Personality: Quiet, Stern, Cold_

_Affiliations: Winters Family? The Underground, Military Police (Anti-Personnel Squad), ~~Scouting Legion~~_

_Occupation: N/A, Anti-Personnel Squad_

_Cadet Rank: N/A_

_Weapon Proficiency: Anti-Personnel Gear And Thunderspears_

_Known Flaws: Alcoholism, Insomnia, Not good with people_

_Skills: Near-Mastery In Anti-Personnel Gear, Intimidation, Alchohol Resistance, ~~Underground Connections~~_

_Family: N/A ~~No one knows anything about them!~~_

_Allies: Kenny Ackerman, Traute Caven, ~~Levi Squad, Erwin Smith.~~_

_Summary From Peers: Christian is a stern, cold soldier, who only focus is alcohol and his mission. Nothing is known about them, and none of their peers want to find out. Despite this, their skill with Anti-Personnel Gear is unmatched, even against Titans! It was the main reason why they were chosen for the Island Corps. ~~That, and apparently Erwin owed them a favor or something. The two seem to have history.~~_

_History: Not much is known about them. Raised in the Underground by the mysterious Winters Family, Christian had a short run in The Scouting Legion, before moving onward to the Military Police, and becoming a prominent figure in the Anti-Personnel Squad. Considered one of the masters of the gear, they often are used for high-risk missions and used for planning. These skills are what had him moved to the Island Corps._

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

Fynn Mortiz, the calm Garrison Soldier with a chance of drive under the right circumstances.

Mellie Hann, the energetic Scout underling of Hange Zoë, with a fascination for Titans.

Christian Winters, the mysterious Military Police member, and one of the top in the anti-personnel squad.

Three high-quality soldiers, all with unique quirks and flaws, but all very capable. All of whom were under your command.

Fynn Mortiz seemed like someone with experience with people. As a part of the Garrison, he was constantly around people, and helping maintain the peace. He would be perfect with helping people move back or into reclaimed or new land. That, and along with his mathematics skills, he seemed perfect for the Construction Captain role. You were slightly curious about his "drive" that had occurred when Wall Maria fell, and questioned if that drive could return again. You were slightly off-put by the scribbled out text "No one liked him due to his demeanor." You questioned who wrote the reports, as 1: Why couldn't they just erase the sentence, 2: Why write something negative in the first place, and 3: Why do such a shit job of hiding it as well?

Mellie Hann's report made her out to be a energized go-getter with a fasinacion for the mysterious yet deadly titans. As a part of the Scouts, their skills when it came to titans was a serious requirement for a new Regiment. That, along with their constant improvements to weaponry and machines, she would be a welcome requirement to the Regiment. However, you noted the hastily scribbled out and hardly readable "Oh god, it's another Hange. Good luck to whoever has to boss them around." that was likey made by a subordinate or coworker of the mentioned Scout. You made a note to ask Erwin who wrote the reports, these scribbled notes were annoying.

Christian Winters has had one of the most curious reports you have ever read. With most details marked as N/A, or unknown, along with relations to _the_ Kenny The Ripper, you felt a sense of unease immediately fill your gut. As a member of the Anti-Personnel Squad, that meant they were made to kill _people_ , not titans. That, and how they were mainly from the interior of Wall Sina, dealing with corruption and politics. Why of all people, were they chosen for the Scouting Captian position? Maybe it was due to his quick run with the Scouts, and the small scratched out text, "apparently Erwin owed them a favor or something. The two seem to have history." You made another mental note to ask Erwin about them when you got the chance.

You felt yourself slouch back, staring emptily at the ceiling as you felt soreness overtake your body. The start of a migraine rang throughout your mind, causing you to rub your eyes and grumble in annoyance. The sunset leaked through your windows, signaling the end of the day, much to your joy. Closing your booze drawer with your foot, you got up, stretching your tired arms as you headed for the door, a strange hope filling your stomach.

This could be good. You could reclaim Wall Maria, and possibly find those titans that claimed your family.

An angry smile formed on your face as you left your office, heading outside. The cold wind greeted you, sending shivers down your spine, as you hurried through the base to escape the cold (and your paperwork). Bustling cadets swirled around you, eyeing you with awe and envy, reminding you of your former classmates. You gave a quick thought about them, questioning where they would be now. Some could possibly work under you when your class would graduate, which gave you a slight twist of unease in your gut as questions about what would occur filled your mind.

You shook your head, shaking the thoughts out of your mind as you hurried down the dirt paths, eyeing the messily patched together buildings and walls.

You sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.


	3. You're The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you work throughout your daily routine, your Captains easily prove that running a Regiment will not be easy. Thankfully, Erwin and Levi, along with Hanji and Moblit are here to help make sure everything is run smoothly!
> 
> (Y/A) - Your Age
> 
> (EDIT! Accidentally typed "Hanji" instead of "Hange" for their name. Curse me watching the sub while I write)

"I'm going to kill whoever had these cadets picked..." You groaned, rubbing your temples as you pulled a flask off your hip and took another swig. The bottle was already half-empty, and it was only 2 pm. That statement alone easily could show how idiotic some of your cadets were. You had just broken up a fight between two of them over who's ODM gear was who's, and that was one of the more "reasonable" fights today. Storming off, you burst into the common room that leads to your office and collapsed on one of the couches, blocking your eyes with your forearm.

"Tough day?" A female voice rang through your ears, causing you to perk up and look at who had just spoken. The familiar red hair of Mellie Hann stood in front of you, emerald eyes looking with a mix of concern and confusion at you.

"You have no fucking idea..." You groaned, collapsing back onto the couch. "How many fights have you dealt with today?"

"7. 2 Of them were over the Titan Research Department. Cowards are too afraid to be a part of it." The red-head groaned, sitting down next to you. "3 of them were over petty things, like a snarky comment about someone's sister and whatnot. The last 2 were about someone breaking someone else's ODM gear." She gave you a comforting smile, a small gap in her front teeth made apparent to you.

"Peachy." You muttered, crossing your arms and looking at the roof absently. "12 fights, 4 about Pay disputes, 1 about me being a bad Commander, 5 about how Stupid The Island Corps is, and the last 2 were about petty things as well."

"9 Fights over here," Fynn's voice cut through the room as he entered, rubbing his hand, which worryingly was bandaged, red splotches staining his knuckles. "3 Pay disputes, 2 about the Construction Department, and 3 about broken ODM gear, and 1 about me." His grey eyes gleamed with a smirk as he mentioned the last fight.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Mellie questioned, slightly confused. She pointed at the blonde's hand. "Did you hit a cadet?"

"As I said, I had 1 fight about how necessary I am." Fynn retorted, rubbing his knuckles as he sat down on the couch across from the two of you. "Consider it a sparring match."

"That wasn't mentioned in your file..." You muttered aloud, meaning to only say it inside of your mind. You feel your eyes go wide as Fynn and Mellie's gaze switches towards you.

"File? They transferred our files over here?" Mellie questioned, seemingly knowing something about the reports you had gotten. "I know they had planned on updating them, but actually transferring them! Wow. Kinda hard to believe that this is all real, too."

"Exactly. Instead of being a poor Garrison worker, I'm now a captain in the Island Corps!" Fynn chuckled, crossing his arms and smirking. "We should hold a little celebratory party later. With all the higher-ups before we leave on our first expedition."

"As long as they are 1. Smart higher-ups, and 2. There is booze there because I have nearly finished a bottle of whatever stuff they sell at the plaza." You listed your demands, ratling them off on your fingers. You began to relax, the tension from the previous topic fading away.

"Understood, Commander!" Mellie chimed, standing up and saluting honorably. "I'll go see if I can get it organized!"

"Wait what- we're actually doing it?" You questioned, snapping up in slight shock. You mainly rattled off your requirements as a joke, you didn't expect that they would actually be followed.

"Christ almighty..." A tired and older voice came from the door, everyone turning to see a tall, white-haired captain enter the room. Christian Winters. "Look, your our Commander. You run the whole Island Corps. Basically, your word is god, and everyone has to obey it."

"Christian-? Can you tone down the sarcasm? They're our boss-!" Fynn hissed softly, trying to get the ebony-haired individual to respect authority. "We get it- you don't wanna be here-"

"Damn right I don't want to be here. I have had enough bullshit with titans to satisfy me for the rest of my life." They retorted, rubbing their tired and dull eyes, then taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey that they carried with them. Your mind instantly remembered that "alcoholism" was listed in the flaws section. Half of their face was hidden by silver hair (from stress or natural, you could only guess), making it difficult to read their expression and their demeanor and thoughts along with it. "Anyways, what about you three? Why'da join the Island Corps?"

"I dunno. My parents weren't exactly thrilled about me being in the Garrison and thought that I was trying to 'dirty' our name." Fynn explained, rubbing his temples and looking down. Now I'm a captain in a regiment that is tasked with helping deal with our territory issues, I think I just want them to know that I'm not trying to 'dirty' our name and that they can actually be proud of me."

"I just wanted adventure, honestly," Mellie explained, pushing her bangs out of her face. "It would have been someone else, but they were a super senior scout, and they needed to stay because of how experienced they were. Anyways, what about you Commander (L/N)? Why did you join the Island Corps?"

"I..." You tried to speak, but your voice froze, stuck inside of your throat. The memories of Shiganshina flooded your brain, sending rage and sorrow to fill your body. Your fists clenched as you stared blankly downwards, eyes flashing with anger. "I want to get revenge." The words just fell out, much to your annoyance. They were your coworkers, you were their boss! They didn't need to know this!

Silence filled the room as you finally gained control of your mouth, shutting up and staring down, feeling the piercing gaze of your three captains follow you.

"...You were at Shiganshina, weren't you?" Fynn pieced together, muttering softly and looking away. More silence followed after, the awkwardness and memories filling the room.

"You're all dismissed. Get out and leave me alone." You forced out, looking away from everyone, clutching your fists tightly, nails digging into your flesh. You felt the couch shift as Mellie left, and you heard the footsteps of Fynn and Christian fade out, the door closing after them.

You felt your eyes tear up as a sob threatened to rip out of your throat.

You had no clue what you were doing. You needed help. 

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

You groaned as a series of knocks rapidly hit your door, wearily waking you up from a terrible slumber. You kept waking up in the middle of the night, nightmares fueling the deepest parts of your mind. Wearily stumbling up, you quickly shoved a change of clothes on so you looked somewhat decent. Yesterday had been hell, too much work and too much remembering. You needed a break, and planned to have Fynn, Mellie, and Christian run the regiment for the day while you tried to recover some semblance of sleep. Another rapid-fire series of knocks filled your annoyance, feeling your fists clench as you shove your jacket on.

"One second!" You yelled, trying to shove the too-long boots up your legs and thighs. You shoved your other foot into the remaining boot as you hobbled over to the door, quickly trying to unlock and open it. If it was a cadet, you were going to fire them. It was too early for this. You yanked open the door, eyes locking with a head of black hair. "Wha-?" You looked down, seeing a short male, who's face you immediately recognized. "C-Captain Levi! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Erwin sent me to check on you. Do you have any idea what time it is?" The Scout muttered, dull blue eyes piercing your soul and sending shivers down your spine.

"Morning...?" You muttered, feeling intimidated. Like a rat cornered by alley cats.

"It's 1 PM. You've nearly slept for 13 hours already." The male grumbled, rubbing his temples. "Erwin got worried and sent me to check on you."

"Er-Erwin..." You muttered, puzzled on why the Scout Commander was here, of all places. "Wh-Why is he here? Why are you two here?"

"A few of us are here. One of your captains, Fynn Mortiz I believe, messaged us and told us you might need some help running a regiment." The shorter male explained. His eyes glanced into your messy and still packed-up room, nose wrinkling in disgust. You sighed, knowing that his clean-freak instincts were running rampant. One of the few rumors you heard while training that proved to be true. Your room was half-packed, stuff you owned either messily hanging around your room, or packed away into boxes.

"Okay, alright," You pushed ahead, closing the door on the way out, and turned back to face the shorter male. "Where are they now?"

"Training grounds." He huffed curtly, turning on his heel and walking ahead. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

"O-Ok..?" You felt like a cadet again, any sense of authority gone with the wind as the sheer intimidation that Humanity's Strongest Soldier was now in front of you. Your whole body was tense as the two of you left the barracks and headed across the under-construction plaza, soldier's gazes piercing your body again, now rumors of confusion and shock filling the air. You felt like when you were first called to the office a few days ago when you saw Erwin, Nile, and Pyxis, all in that one conference room waiting for you.

"Oi. Quit being so tense. You're technically my superior, remember?" Levi's voice cut through your very soul, sending more shivers down your spine. Still, his words reminded you about your position. You were Commander of the Island Corps, not a cadet! You needed to get that into your head before anything worse happened.

"Y-Yea. I'm still trying to get used to this whole 'Island Corps Commander' thing..." You muttered, feeling yourself relax slightly. "Is it normally like this?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Erwin or Four-Eyes about that. When I was promoted, it was the same as usual work for me." The male replied, looking at the assorted groups of cadets chatting and laughing with one another. 

"Four-Eyes...?" You puzzled, not knowing who Levi was referring to.

"Hange. Section Commander. The Titan obsessed scout." The male bluntly retorted, watching your eyes flash in remembrance. 

"Oh yea! I think they were mentioned in Mellie's report..." You muttered aloud, rubbing your neck as you sheepishly looked away. "Apparently they were considered for the Titan Research position?"

"Yea. They were distraught when they didn't get the job." Levi explained, crossing his arms and glancing over at you. "They were happy though that Hann got the job. Those two were close friends."

"Understandable." Your voice retorted, chuckling afterward as Levi didn't respond, silently continuing onward towards the training grounds.

"I heard that you got a transfer from the Military Police and Garrison as well. Who are they?" He questioned after a few seconds of quiet, the only noises around you being the chatter of cadets and the bustling of the makeshift shops.

"Well, we have Fynn Mortiz, from the Garrison and..." Your mind flashed to Christian's report, with _Levi Squad_ and _Erwin Smith_ being hastily scratched out of it. "...and I can't remember. Haven't done a thorough read-through of the reports yet." You were lying through your teeth, but you admit, you were curious about what exactly happened that caused the erasure of two prominent Scouts from Christian's ally list.

"You should look over that soon. Trust me when I saw you'll get buried if you let your work fester." Levi sighed, entering the Training Grounds, looking ahead to see Erwin and Hanji, accompanied by Moblit, Fynn, and Mellie. "Hanji, Erwin."

"Ah. Levi! This must be the infamous (Y/N) I've heard of!" The Scout's voice cut through the grounds as Hanji darted towards you, getting a little too close. "They seem a little young, though. What rank are they?"

"Section Commander-!" Moblit huffed, hurrying after Hanji. "Don't get so close to Commander (L/N)-!"

"Four-Eyes, back up. You're invading their space." Levi huffed, pushing Hanji away slightly. The scout huffed, crossing their arms, yet still accompanied by an energetic grin.

"Greetings Commander (L/N)!" Mellie chimed, a big smile forming onto her caramel skin.

"Hello, Commander. Commander Smith has been helping us run things and will for the foreseeable future." Fynn remarked, holding a clipboard with assorted notes and reports clipped onto it. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like absolute shit." You grumbled, rubbing your eyes as you tried to reform your professionalism. "Greetings Commander Smith. Thanks for helping us out."

"No worries. Also, feel free to call me Erwin. You're on the same level as me, remember?" The blonde gave a soft smile, and you already felt embarrassed.

"W-Well yea! I'm trying to get used to it!" You stuttered, trying to regain composure. "I-I've j-just- okay, just give me a few days and I'll get used to it."

"Don't worry. Things will get easier as time moves on." Erwin replied, crossing his arms. "Anyways, Fynn, you were saying?"

"O-Oh, yes! Well, only 5 fights so far today, 2 sets of ODM gear have been repaired from yesterday, and planning has begun for our first expedition!" Fynn chimed happily, rattling off a list of more minor details from his clipboard. "It's only a small expedition, not too far out, just to get our bearings as a unit."

"What about training? It doesn't matter if it's a small run, what matters is that you have qualified people." Levi added, huffing as looked at some of the soldiers struggling to use ODM gear. "Otherwise you don't have a regiment, you have a buffet line for Titans."

"W-Well I... we don't have anyone running our training systems-" Mellie realized, face-palming. "Oh, my- FUCK- I'm so sorry Commander Erwin, Captain Levi-"

"We're gonna need to transfer more personnel, huh?" Fynn chuckled, eyes wide with a stupid smile of terror. You hid your face in your hands, embarrassed at how disorganized everything was right now. "Or we could promote internally. See who would fit to run the training for cadets and whatnot."

"Great! We can split up and look around for a capable soldier!" Hange cheered, eccentric as ever. "Let's do groups of 2 or 3! Moblit! Mellie! Let's go find our new captain!"

"Section Commander-!" Moblit yelped, watching Hanji already run away in a blur of excitement. "Apologies Commanders, Captains." He gave a quick apology before rushing after the Section Commander, Mellie following after.

"I can go with Commander Erwin if that's alright. I think the Construction Crew definitely has some capable candidates." Fynn asked, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Good idea. Levi and I can stick around here and find someone." You replied, looking at the assorted sparring soldiers around you. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Commander (L/N). Good luck on your search." The two hurried off, leaving you alone with Levi in the disorganized Training Grounds.

"So, where do we start?" Levi asked, looking up at you. "You're the commander."

"Hm.." You hummed, looking around the grounds for any sign of a cadet who stood out. "Let's see who has the best stats so far. A capable and smart cadet would definitely be useful for us."

"Training numbers don't mean everything," Levi grumbled, following after you as you hurried to the office inside of the Training Grounds, where all the cadet reports were. "It doesn't show how well they actually would do under pressure with real titans."

"It's a start, though." You retort, opening the door and hurrying inside, pulling open a few file cabinets and grabbing the contents inside. "Top 10 Cadets From Each Division."

"That was easy." The shorter male sighed, grabbing the file and opening it with care. A thin report laid in the center, quickly being grabbed by you and laid on the table nearby.

_Top 10 Cadets - 103rd Cadet Corps._

_1 - (Y/N) (L/N), Shingashina, Southern Division, (Y/A)_

_2 - Jonas Mensch, Shiganshina, Northern Division, 29_

_3 - Kai Rogers, Shiganshina, Southern Division, 27_

_4 - Andrea Camps, Trost, Western Division, 26_

_5 - Elle Watermill, Trost, Western Division, 25_

_6 - Andrew J. Quincy, Karanes, Northern Division, 26_

_7 - Pence Williams, Utopia, Eastern Divison, 21_

_8 - Mike Parks, Stohess, Northern Division, 23_

_9 - Ryna Deets, Mitras, Eastern Division, 20_

_10 - Hannah Olives, Mitras, Southern Division, 18_

"Hold on," Levi questioned, looking over the list again. "You're a cadet? A (Y/A)-year-old cadet?"

"Was." You corrected, feeling a strange wave of bravery over you. "I got promoted due to my skills, apparently." You could see Levi trying to process _why the actual fuck_ they put a rookie in charge of a whole Regiment. "Also, what does my age have to with this?"

"...Nothing. I thought you were around 26, not (Y/A), let alone a cadet that age." Levi muttered, slightly embarrassed. "Why did you apply so late? Most Cadets are around 13 to 15."

"I-It was kinda hard, mainly due to paperwork issues." You lied, not wanting to bring up the fact that you had been a thief most of your life thus far. "A-Anyways, Section Commander? Jonas?"

"Y-Yea." He stuttered, eyes slightly shaky and wide, confusion evident on his face. "Jonas Mensch. He's from your rival division, apparently. Where's his report?"

"Should be the top left cabinet. I'll have Mellie mark these with names later." You replied, noting a task for your captain to do afterward.

"Got it. Jonas Mensch." Levi pulled a file out of the cabinet (with some difficulty due to his height) and handed it to you. "Top Cadet of the Northern Division, and one of the transferees to the Island Corps, apparently."

The two of you opened the report, looking over the details.

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

_Jonas Mensch. 103rd Cadet Corps, Island Corps._

_Age: 29_

_Gender: Male (He/They Pronouns)_

_Birthday: May 3rd, Taurus Zodiac_

_Personality: Driven, Stubborn, Blunt_

_Affiliations: Mensch Family, 103rd Cadet Corps, Island Corps_

_Occupation: Island Corps_

_Cadet Rank: 103rd Cadet Corps, 1st_

_Weapon Proficiency: ODM Gear & Firebombs_

_Known Flaws: Stubborn, Rash, Anger Issues, Fear Of Cats_

_Skills: ODM Movement, Titan Escapes, Titan Executions, Intimidation_

_Family: Mother (Olivia Mensch, 49, Deceased Via Titans), Brother (James Mensch, 14, Deceased Via Titans)_

_Allies: N/A_

_Summary From Peers: Jonas is a driven individual, an exceptional at Titan Executions. His stubbornness and rage have made him an intimidating individual, causing his classmates to fear him. However, he is a charming person, often a flirt with his friends, and is surprisingly a good listener when his adrenaline isn't running._

_History: Raised in Wall Maria, his family was killed when Shiganshina was breached. His father had abandoned him when his brother and he was a child and lost everything when the walls fell. Grown up in an orphanage after the incident, he joined the Cadet Corps as soon as he could. His determination and hatred of titans are visible, however, it has been known he has a fear of cats due to trauma as a child._

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

"He's seriously afraid of cats?" The two of you stated aloud, Levi being slightly confused about the irrational fear, while you were amused at the situation. You knew that Fynn would end up tormenting him about it, seeing as his report included that he was a known prankster.

"He seems capable of being in charge of training. Could be another Sadies." Levi stated, causing you to shiver at the mention of your former Commandant. He was terrifying, and you actually had nightmares once or twice about the whole thing. "What about the other guy? Kai Rogers?"

"Yea. As you said, Training Scores aren't everything." You sighed, remembering who Kai was. 2nd in your Division, he was a bubbly and happy individual, no care about pronouns or what people thought of him. They always said that "As long as I'm happy, I don't care", which rubbed you the wrong way. He was slightly possessive of his own gear and could be terrifying when someone fought with him. The number of times you were slammed into the floor by him was immeasurable. However, he was truly a nice person at heart, even with his own flaws. "We should go see Jonas, though, and how well of a fit he is for being a Section Commander."

"Lead the way, Commander (L/N)," Levi replied, backing up and granting you room to leave. The two of you hurried out of the small office, beginning your search for Jonas Mensch.


	4. Battle Of Section Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi have been tasked with hiring a Section Commander! However, you have to pick between Jonas Mensch, the top student with anger issues from your Rival Division, or Kai Rogers, the 2nd Best in your group with possessive tendencies. Also, where the hell is Christian?!
> 
> Enjoy some "Love At First Sight" Levi.
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Color  
> (S/C) - Skin Color  
> (H/C) - Hair Color  
> (Y/A) - Your age

It was easier to find Jonas Mensch than you expected. Sparing with a whole group of Cadets in the Training Grounds outside. You and Levi watched in awe as the red-haired male kept 5 cadets at bay, hardly getting a scratch laid on him. All with an energetic smirk.

Jonas Mensch, 29. Apparently also from Shiganshina, was an odd one. Firey orange hair with strands that hung over his ears, hiding a slightly overgrown undercut. Fuzzy black hair covered the lower half of his head and his nape, contrasting with his orange hair. Light caramel skin glistened under the sun, stained red with blood under his nose and mouth. 

"Seems quite capable of a fighter," Levi noted, watching Jonas throw a Cadet over his shoulder, incapacitating them as they slammed the shocked trainee onto the floor. "But training scores don't show everything."

"Yea. But his report says he was in Shingashina. That means he's seen the terror of titans." You replied, leading to Levi nodding in agreement. "He could be capable."

"Yet, a Section Commander doesn't only fight." The shorter male noted, crossing his arms and looking at the candidate soundly defeat the other cadets. A knee to the chest quickly sent another attacker to collapse onto the dusty floor, incapacitated and unable to move. "Take Hange or Mike for example. Four-eyes not only is a good fighter, but they're also smart and they constantly experiment on Titans and expand our knowledge on them."

"Isn't that risky? Being close to Titans even when inside the walls?" You asked, rubbing your neck and glancing at the Captian. 

"You will not believe how many close calls four-eyes had. If your curious, ask Moblit." Levi bluntly retorted, watching Jonas elbow the throat of another Cadet, officially defeating at least three of them so far.

"He's the one with the brown hair, right? Brown eyes, too. Kinda plain appearance?" You asked, making sure you were thinking of the same person. You idly stared ahead, watching Jonas continue to beat the cadet attempting to attack him.

"Yea. He's plain compared to you." Levi retorted, glancing at your (E/C) colored-eyes, which shone with energy and hope, but lacked the light of innocence most people had, most likely from your memories of Shiganshina. (S/C) skin was clear and bright, red fading onto your cheeks and ears. A light, jagged scar covered your cheek, thin and faded from years of healing, contrasting with the pale glow of your skin. Your (H/C) hair was styled in its classic look, the way your mother used to have it when she was still alive. It had been your signature, your style, for as long as you could remember, and you would be damned if you were going to give that up. It was one of the only memories you had left of your family, and you would rather die than give it up. 

He shook his head, looking back at Jonas, eyes widening as he slammed the heads of two cadets together, soundly defeating all 5 attackers.

"Daaamn." You whistled, eyes wide, and a smirk forming onto your face. "He definitely seems like a great fighter. But how are his scores on tests and whatnot?" 

"R-Right." Levi stuttered, pulling open the reports, freezing slightly when he heard his own voice. Did he just stutter? What? That was new. VERY new. When had that ever happened before?!

"Levi." You snapped your fingers, looking over at the shorter male. "What are his scores?" The captain flinched, quickly locking eyes with you. "You okay? You seem out of it."

"I just got lost in thought. Anyways, Mensch's scores." Levi replied quickly, shuffling the papers in his hands until he found what he was looking for. "Grades. Average for a 29-year-old. Mostly C's and B's, but they're a few rare D's and A's. The occasional F." He explained, trying to refocus. What was happening? He was probably just tired. Yea, tired. That was it. He really should sleep better. He had Hange forgetting their reports to thank for his bad sleep schedule.

"Huh. So not exactly all there in the head." You noted that down mentally, watching as Jonas triumphantly cheered with some of his comrades, helping up the injured party to take to the medical wing. "But he definitely can hold his own in a fight. Titan or Human."

"We still need to review Kai Rogers," Levi noted, putting away Jonas' report and pulling out the mentioned males.

"Oh god, Kai." You muttered, eyes rolling as you crossed his arms.

"Do you know them?" The captain turned and asked you.

"They were in my division. They were super possessive over their belongings and a friend they had. Quincy, I think his name was." You explained, rubbing your temples. "Second best, and just sort of a pain, if I can be honest."

"You're the commander of the Island Corps. You have to be honest, otherwise, people die." Levi bluntly replied, sighing as he handed the report to you.

"Thanks for the depressing reminder." You grumbled, glancing over the report.

_Kai Rogers. 103rd Cadet Corps._

_Age: 27_

_Gender: Male (Any Pronouns)_

_Birthday: August 20th, Leo Zodiac._

_Personality: Possessive, Calm, Happy_

_Affiliations: Rogers Family, 103rd Cadet Corps._

_Occupation: 103rd Cadet Corps._

_Cadet Rank: 103rd Cadet Corps, 2st_

_Weapon Proficiency: ODM Gear & Thunderspears_

_Known Flaws: Possessive Tendencies, Antisocial,_

_Skills: ODM Movement, Intimidation, Planning, and Tactics_

_Family: Father (Gregory Jr. Rogers, 60, Deceased Via Hunting Accident), Mother (Olivia Rogers, 58, Estranged), Older Sister, (Carol Rogers, 34, Estranged), Younger Brother (Nathaniel Rogers, 16, Estranged)_

_Allies: Quincy Adams (103rd Cadet Corps, Southern Division, 9th)_

_Summary From Peers: Kai isn't the person who works well with others. While he can be talkative and social, it's a charade. He's faking it. What friends he does have, he's super possessive of and protective of anything he has._

_History: Raised in Wall Rose, his family life was known to be strained. His father was the town drunk, beating him whenever he felt like it. However, during a hunting trip, the father was killed after falling down a cliff. Kai left his family to join the Cadet Corps and has lost contact with his family due to this. His father had hit him with a broken beer bottle, leading to a massive scar on his face._

Estranged family, possessive tendencies, and antisocial? What else could go wrong? It seemed like with the amount of trauma they have, it would be a risk to even allow them into the Cadet Corps. However, you also had trauma, not from abusive parents (yours honestly seemed like the saints of parenthood from the stories you heard about others) but from the Fall of Wall Maria. Trauma was something that could easily change someone, and you were no exception. Maybe Kai would be good for planning and tactical views, and the occasional assistance with Mellie in Titan Research.

"How are their grades?" You asked, looking at Levi as he was already looking through the documents for his test scores.

"A's and B's. Only two C's in his entire 3 years." The shorter replied, pointing at the constant high marks listed around all of his papers. "Notes state that he sometimes even passed you in classes."

"Math wasn't exactly my strong suit..." You chuckled, rubbing your neck sheepishly. "Anyways, should we go see how Rogers is doing? After I can get my captains together and vote on who to elect to the Section Commander Position."

"Smart move." Levi nodded, following after as you hurried to find where Kai Rogers was located.

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

It was easy to find Rogers. He was in one of the lecture halls, explaining a new static about scouting groups. It followed Erwin's Long Distance Scouting Formation, and they were explaining the importance of why people should be in groups Outside the Walls. You were looking on with awe, even taking notes in a small journal you had on you. Levi sighed, watching you energetically research Kai's tactics and plans, energy gleaming in your (E/C) colored eyes. A smirk was formed across your face, smiling as you noted how to save lives and personnel.

"...Whatcha staring at?" Hange's voice popped up right next to his ear, and he almost screamed. How did they get so close without me noticing?! Instinctively flinching, and jumping up, causing the Section Commander to begin laughing.

"Four-eyes..." Levi glared at the Section Commander, eyes wide in a mix of annoyance and rage. "The hell was that for?!"

"You weren't responding to me! Anyways, what are you looking at-?" Hange began to glance around to where Levi was staring, trying to find anyone who stuck out.

"Nothing. Now, what do you want?" He bluntly retorted, glaring at his coworker. "It better be important. Is it about the new Section Commander role?"

"Sort of? We couldn't find any good candidates, so we went looking for you guys." The brunette replied, smirking with their all-too-calm demeanor. Like the Mortiz Kid, Fynn, or whatever his name was. "It took a while, but we managed! Now, what were you looking at?!"

"Nothing! Drop it, Four-Eyes-!" Levi hissed as Hange began their desperate looking around once more. "God, you're so annoying!"

"Levi~! You're no fun." They pouted, crossing their arms in a huff. "Why are you so snippy today?"

"Tired, since I was up late yesterday doing _your_ reports." The captain replied, glaring at the section commander. "Where are Hann and Moblit?"

"Outside, watching some of the new recruits. Waiting for potential." They replied, pointing behind them at the door.

"We already found two decent candidates." The shorter sighed, crossing his arms and looking back at the lecture ahead of him. "Kai Rogers and Jonas Mensch."

"EH?! How d'ya find two already?!" Hange snapped, eyes wide in a mix of awe and confusion. "It's only been two hours?! How did you already find two candidates?!"

"Oi. Quiet down. You're making a scene." Levi sighed, rubbing his temples. "Commander (L/N) decided to look at the cadet reports and see who was the best in the regiment. It then went from there."

"Huh. That's actually pretty smart." Hange crossed their arms again, looking around the lecture hall. "Who's the candidate? Rogers or Mensch?"

"This one his Rogers. 2nd in the Southern Division. Apparently is estranged from his entire family and has possession issues. The other, Mensch, is the 1st in the Northern Division, with anger issues."

"Huh. Every rose does have its thorns." Hange noted, sitting down next to Levi. "Does (Y/N) have any ideas on who to pick?"

"You'd have to ask them that," The shorter male replied, glancing back over at your direction.

You kept writing in the tiny green journal, a smile formed across your face, covering rosy blush that dotted your cheeks and ears. He sighed, glancing back at Hange, who was on looking at the lecture ahead of him. They paid no attention to the captain next to them but watched the lecture ahead of them. Levi's eyes slowly drifted back at you, watching you write in excitement. He didn't know why, but his eyes always seemed to drift back towards you.

He really was tired. That was the last time he did any late paperwork for Hange.

"Cmon! What are you even looking at?" They quickly began looking around again, glancing at people and objects, trying to find the focus of Levi's attention. Levi groaned, grabbing their hair and pushing them into their seat in the lecture hall. "Oi! My hair-!"

"Four-Eyes. Shut up. Please." He groaned, rubbing his temples with a huff.

"Please? Wow, you really are tired!" Hange laughed, patting the shorter male's back. "All of that from paperwork?"

"Shut up. Now." Levi hissed, hiding his face in his hands. "My tolerance levels are reaching their limits."

"Cmon! It has to be something else that's making you tired!" Hange chuckled, looking around casually. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." The shorter male grumbled, glaring at his friend. "Leave me alone?

"Cmon, what's wrong? Oruo being annoying?" Hange guessed, scratching their chin as they tried to think of reasons why Levi would be so out of tune.

"No." Levi bluntly retorted, hiding his face in his hands again.

"Someone in the Levi Squad got hurt?" Another guess.

"No." Levi replied again, focusing ahead at the lecture Rogers was giving.

"Erwin give you a hard assignment?" Hange muttered, confused and curious.

"Nope." Levi grumbled, but slightly amused at Hange's determination.

"Someone close to you got hurt?" The Section Commander rattled off another guess.

"Is Erwin hurt? Are you hurt?" Levi huffed.

"Awww, that's sweet, Levi! Anyways, what else am I missing..." Hange chuckled, amused at Levi admitting that he was close to them.

"Nothing, just drop it." Levi chuckled, amused at Hange's determination.

"I know! It has to involve the Island Corps somehow!" Hange snapped their fingers, smirking. "It all started as soon as we came here, right?"

"You're not gonna give up, are you..." Levi huffed, glancing over at you again.

"Okay so that leaves 4 people... no 3, since we haven't meet the last captain- what are you-" Hange froze, immediately seeing what Levi was looking at. You. "Ooooooh."

"Oh, what?" Levi asked, looking back at Hange.

"It's the Commander, isn't it?" Hange smirked, now acting like a giddy schoolchild.

"Erwin? He's not even here." Levi refuted, slightly confused. 

"Not him. Commander (L/N)~" Hange snickered, watching Levi's eyes widden. "Caught ya staring."

"What." He sputtered, trying to keep a calm face. 

"You like them, don't you?" Hange teased, smirking victoriously.

"No! It's not that-!" Levi huffed, crossing his arms and looking down. "Th-They're just- something, okay?"

"Stuttering too? Wow, you are smitten, huh?" The Section Commander teased, causing Levi to shove their shoulder as they laughed.

"No, They're just... confusing? To say the least." Levi huffed, looking back at Hange. "They're (Y/A)."

"What-?" Hange froze, eyes widening. "(Y/A)?"

"Yea, a (Y/A)-year old cadet. They were hired right out of the Cadet Corps." Levi explained, confused.

"Isn't (Y/A) a little old to be a cadet?" Hange asked, curious about your age.

"Well, with all of the territory issues and the population boom, cadet ages have been varying more. We have a guy nearing 30 in the cadets here." Levi explained, hoping to change the topic off of you.

"Huh. How bizarre." Hange huffed, crossing their arms and looking around. "Wait a sec, you're tryna change the topic, huh?"

"Hange, I swear to god, shut your damn mouth-" Levi began, not wanting to get teased anymore by Hange.

"C-Commander (L/N)?" A voice rang out through the hall as the door opened, a panic-stuck cadet glancing around the room. "Is Commander (L/N) here?"

"Y-You can't just burst into lecture halls-!" Moblit sputtered, peeking behind the cadet. 

"Dude, chill out! What is happening?" Mellie asked, poking the cadet's shoulder.

"I'm over here!" Your voice called out, standing up, a look of concern and worry on your face. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Y-Yes! We can't find Captain Winters!" The cadet panicked, eyes wide and shaking. "They left this morning, and the whole Scouting Squad has gone to chaos! No one can contact them! The whole department is in shambles, as everyone is just doing whatever they please! It's chaos, and we need help!" You sighed, rubbing your temples and making a mental note to yell at Christian about the whole situation. They did not give two shits about their job, obviously, and that was being a massive issue, apparently.

"Oh fucking great-" You sighed, rubbing your temples in annoyance. "Mellie. Stay with Levi, Hange, and Moblit and keep watching Jonas and Kai. I'm going to see what the hell is going on with the Scouting Squad."

"Yes, Commander (L/N)!" Mellie saluted, watching as you followed the Cadet out the lecture hall and outside, heading towards the Scouting Squad's base.

"...So Levi, wanna talk about it?" Hange teased again.

"Four-Eyes, I will strangle you." Levi threatened, feeling his face burn for the first time in a long while.

What were you doing to him?


	5. Unchained Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christian MIA, the whole Scouting Squad is in shambles, and is in pure chaos! You'll have to work with Erwin in order to get this situation fixed before anything else happens!

"C-Commander (L/N)?" A voice rang out through the hall as the door opened, a panic-stuck cadet glancing around the room. "Is Commander (L/N) here?"

"Y-You can't just burst into lecture halls-!" Moblit sputtered, peeking behind the cadet. 

"Dude, chill out! What is happening?" Mellie asked, poking the cadet's shoulder.

"I'm over here!" Your voice called out, standing up, a look of concern and worry on your face. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Y-Yes! We can't find Captain Winters!" The cadet panicked, eyes wide and shaking. "They left this morning, and the whole Scouting Squad has gone to chaos! No one can contact them! The whole department is in shambles, as everyone is just doing whatever they please! It's chaos, and we need help!" You sighed, rubbing your temples and making a mental note to yell at Christian about the whole situation. They did not give two shits about their job, obviously, and that was being a massive issue, apparently.

"Oh, fucking great-" You sighed, rubbing your temples in annoyance. "Mellie. Stay with Levi, Hange, and Moblit, and keep watching Jonas and Kai. I'm going to see what the hell is going on with the Scouting Squad."

"Yes, Commander (L/N)!" Mellie saluted, watching as you followed the Cadet out the lecture hall and outside, heading towards the Scouting Squad's base.

**◇◇◇ ◇◇◇ ◇◇◇**

"ShIT-!" Fynn tumbled down the hill where the base rested, ending right at your feet. "H-Heyya boss... ow... fuck all..."

"What the hell is happening?!" You ordered, helping Fynn onto his feet as he tried to stop the world from spinning. "Where is Christian?!"

"G-Gone. He left an idiot in charge, and they broke into his booze stash." Fynn explained quickly, rubbing his eyes wearily. "When we tried to stop 'em, they started tryna pick fights with us. Then they shoved me down the hill. Ow, fuck my head..." A small cut was forming on the side of his forehead, but blood was already beginning to stream out freely like a crimson waterfall. It had to be deep, which was not a good sign. That, paired with all of the other various bruises and cuts on his body from his tumble, he was not in good shape.

"Hey, you!" You turned to the Cadet you had followed, their eyes wide as they saluted quickly. "Take Fynn to the medical ward, then go and find Levi and the others! This isn't gonna be easy."

"Y-Yes, Commander!" The cadet replied, immediately helping Fynn up and beginning to walk him towards the medical wing. It wasn't too far away, but it would be a problem nonetheless. Fynn was definitely going to be out of commission for at most, a week. That meant more work for you to do later on. Yay. Still, you'd likely end up firing half of the Scouting Squad for this stunt later, so Christian could always manage the Construction Squad while Fynn recovered. Wait, Christian was the whole reason this happened! Putting him in charge of the Construction Squad would maybe cause this situation to happen all over again! You groaned, rubbing your temples as you stormed up the hill, fully ready to end up slamming a cadet's face into the ground.

"As far as I'm concerned, blondie..." A cadet's voice slurred, muffled from the distance down the hill, "You ain't our boss. The Rookie Cadet is our so-called boss... I mean... who puts a rookie in charge of a whole squad of veterans, huh?" Laughter erupted from the top of the hill, plenty of soldiers edging their leader on. Someone was definitely getting fired for this.

"Commander (L/N) has skills of which you haven't yet achieved. That is why they were placed in charge of the Island Corps, not you." Erwin's voice sternly ordered, causing you to tense. Great first impression! The Commander Of the Scouts, Erwin _fucking_ Smith, was now having to reprimand _your_ regiment. Your idol, the person who you wanted to work under! You felt embarrassment flush your face as you stormed up the hill, ready to knock some sense into this mini-coup.

"What the actual _fuck_ is going on here?!" You yelled as you reached the top of the hill. Erwin quickly turned to face you, slightly shocked at your sudden outburst. You saw an obviously drunken cadet standing in front of him, holding a bottle of _expensive_ booze. Stuff you could only get inside the interior. No wonder they were out of it, they were used to drinking nothing but shit whiskey and watered-down wine. With potent stuff from Wall Sina, they would be drunk. "Oi. Name, now."

"William Falls, _Rookie._ What's it to ya?" He slurred, glancing down at you. This "William" was a tall one, nearly reaching Erwin, and towering over you. He looked down at you, chuckling as you crossed your arms. He was definitely getting fired for this, no doubt about it. He got Fynn shoved down a mountain, embarrassed you in front of your idol, and was taking down to you? What was this guy's problem? "Shouldn't you be in Cadet Corps, where you belong?"

"I _belong_ as Commander of the Island Corps, AKA, _your fucking boss_." You snapped back, glaring up at William. "Besides, we were all in the Cadet Corps at one point. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because everyone here has more experience than you, rookie." The drunken soldier sneered, glaring down at you. "Out of everyone, you're likely the weakest here. You probably only got this job by sleeping your way through interviews." You felt your heart stop as you snapped, quickly initiating a single-legged takedown against the opposing soldier, quickly pinning their face against the floor with a crunch. Everyone froze as your foot connected with the back of the soldier's head, pressing him down against the soil while you grabbed his arms and pinned them.

"You were saying? Does THAT look like I slept my way through interviews?" You coldly muttered, pressing your foot down harder. The soldier could only let out muffled noises, with his face being slammed into the earth. People's whispers and awes surrounded you. You could hear some chanting "Fight!" while others muttered what exactly you went through to have that level of skill, and only a cadet. "Now, your fired, that's unnegotiable. Pack your shit, and get out. I should be charging you with treason or some other shit, but I'm feeling merciful. So get whatever trash you brought with you and get out." You let go of the soldier's arms, and removed your foot, allowing them to get up. Their nose was streaming blood, bent in a way that made it known it was broken. The muttered assorted swears, before storming off, down the hill and out of the base. "Now, everyone here, get your asses to the Forest Of Giant Trees for nonstop ODM practice! NOW!" The group quickly dispersed, eyes wide and wavering, and backing away from you in fear. You rubbed your temples, groaning angrily as you turned to Erwin. "I am SO sorry for what has occurred today-"

"It's not your fault, (L/N)." Erwin quickly replied, eyes slightly wide. "William Falls was a transfer from the Military Police. It was likely he thought that things worked differently than back in his previous regiment. If anyone is to blame for what has happened, it's him."

"Still, I should have been here! I could have done something! Now Fynn's hurt and the Scouting Squad is still missing its leader!" You rambled, pacing around angrily. "God! Why are all Military Police so SHIT at their jobs?!"

"If they're Military Police, they could be in the interior. Even if they transferred here, it was likely not by choice." The blonde noted, crossing his arms. "The Military Police is a dream job for most cadets. Hardly anyone would end up leaving by their own free will."

"Maybe. When they get back, though, they won't hear the end of it!" You raged, kicking a nearby tree with enough force to splinter the wood. "God, it's like I'm raising children!"

"(L/N), let's calm down a bit before we doing anything rash..." Erwin sighed, trying to calm you down. "You can deal with your captain later." You sighed, rubbing your temples as you turned around to face him, nodding in agreement. If you decided to face Christian now, it wouldn't be pretty.

"God, just- I'm so sorry." You wheezed, trying to regain your composure. "It's only a few days in charge- a-and I'm already struggling-" You began to babble on, shaking as your felt yourself become more embarrassed than before.

"(L/N)." Erwin's voice froze your entire body, as you looked up, probably flush red and tears beading your eyes. "It's alright. Things are always chaotic during the first few months of being a Commander."

"B-But a whole riot-" Your blabbered, cut off again by Erwin comforting you.

"Trust me. It can get a whole lot worse than this." He comforted you, hand resting on your shoulder. "You handled it better than I would have."

"I-I'm still sorry, for all this..." You sighed, rubbing your eyes and huffing. "S-Sorry for breaking down like that-"

"As I said earlier, it's okay. Things are always chaotic during the first few months." Erwin gave you a soft smile, chuckling. "Now, shall we go see how your captain is doing?"

"Y-Yea. Okay, let's do that." You chuckled, trying to regain composure as the two of you hurried out of the camp and towards the medical wing.


End file.
